The increased use of electronic devices, such as digital cameras, DVDs, PCs, wireless Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), stereos and TVs has resulted in increased interest in networking these devices, particularly in a home environment. Devices such as television receivers (TVs) and stereos can act as “players” to play content while devices like digital versatile disc (DVD) players, personal computers (PCs) and video cameras can act as sources of content termed “receivers.” Networking these devices allows content from a networked receiver node to play on a networked player node provided the nodes support a common content format and protocol. Further, node devices can support both player and receiver functionality. For example, a PC, that is connected to a global information network such at the Internet, can receive on-line content from the network for rendering on a remote node player. When equipped with DVD player software, this same PC allows DVD content to play on the PC. Applying this example to a home environment, a networked DVD receiver node located in the den, and typically used with the den TV, can provide content that is reproduced on a PC located in the master bedroom. In this home example, a master bedroom DVD is unnecessary. Accordingly, sharing content on the network can reduce the need for multiple receiver devices and players throughout the home.
There are several peer-to-peer network descriptions that both support player and receiver nodes. Ease of use is especially desirable in the home environment. Available content and node capabilities are desirably discoverable by other nodes. Moreover, it may be desirable to have a master controller for directing a specific content from one receiver node on the network to a networked player node.
Among the peer-to-peer network descriptions providing these features is Universal Plug and Play (UPnP). UPnP provides services to enumerate available content available on the network. UPnP Context Directory Service (CDS) allows users to browse descriptions of content available to network nodes. Further, users can search content for certain attributes such as a movie title. User interfaces on controller nodes provide user access to CDS functionality on local and remote nodes.
While the CDS capabilities support such remote browsing and searching, the user experience may be less than desirable. During high network traffic periods, browsing and searching across the network often results in a sluggish user experience.